Without Jade
by VictoriousLoverx
Summary: One-shot about Beck and Tori meeting in the first episode, but without Jade in the story. (: Please review! Reviews mean a lot to me, so please make my day better. :)


Hey guys, I'm finally back with another story! It's about Beck and Tori meeting for the first in the classroom (just like in the Pilot episode), but without Jade. Yeah, I always imagined what would happen if there wasn't Jade, and besides, she's my least favourite character, so I decided to write this one-shot.

There isn't much fluff in this story, but I tried to add some of it, 'cause I'm a hopeless romantic, so mostly all of my future stories will be fluffy. :'3 I hope you will enjoy this one-shot, and I hope my Bori heart will finally heal, although memories from Tori Fixes Beck and Jade still haunt me. -.-''

**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own Victorious, sadly, but I'm trying to own Avan Jogia though. :3

* * *

Tori walked and looked around the theathre class, looking quite satisfied with how the classroom looked. She made a few more steps, until she bumped into somebody. ''Woah, hey!'', she heard a sexy male voice talking.

''Oh my gosh!'', Tori jumped a bit after she realized that she spilled coffee on the unknown guy's shirt. Boy looked at Tori and smiled to himself. ''Uh, it's cool.'', he said in a slighty suspicious, yet calm voice. ''You're..you're too sweet, but you might be making it worse actually.'', he said in a calm voice.

Tori lifted her look from guy's shirt to his face. _''Woah...he's just so adorable...'', _Tori thought to herself. He had a cute, artistically messy dark brown hair, olive-toned skin, great muscles and deep chocolate brown eyes. ''Er, you didn't really had to rub that stain off, I actually have this t-shirt for almost 2 years.'', the boy smiled.

Tori could feel her cheeks reddening. What was that? She only knows that guy for like, 3 minutes! Tori turned her head away so that the sexy boy couldn't see her blushing. ''So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before.'', he asked. Tori turned her head back, looking the boy in the eyes again. ''Uh yeah, I just got here 10 minutes ago.'', Tori explained briefly. The boy gave her a flashy, and adorable smile. She blushed even more.

''I guess I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Victoria Vega, but feel free to call me Tori.'', she shook her hands with boy's. Tori felt little more confident. Was it because her parents teached her to be polite, or was it because of the boy?

''I'm Beckett Oliver, for friends Beck.'', he smiled at her again. Beck sat on one of the chairs set in the classroom, right in front of the little stage. Tori sat by him, which suprised her. She was planning on sitting in front of Beck, but instead she chose to sit next to him.

''So, Tori, how come you decided to attend Hollywood Arts?'', Tori took a deep breath and then she answered Beck's question. ''Eh, my sister drank some Chinese herb plant which she thought it would help her to sing better, and by the way she's horrible at singing, so her tongue got swollen, and her partner, Andre, asked me if I would like to sing instead of her. I hesitated a bit, but I eventually accepted it. When I started singing, the crowd went wild and everybody was cheering and dancing, so you could tell that I became a sensation, and the principal of the HA asked my parents if I would like to attend this school, they accepted it and that's how I came here! I actually transferred from Sherwood to here.''

''Oh yeah, I know you! You sang 'Make It Shine'! Right?''. ''Yeah. It's a pretty good song, actually.'', Tori could hear Beck chuckle, and then he began to speak again. ''And speaking about my coffee, do you wanna hang out with me after school?''

''Really, Beck? I know for you less than 15 minutes and you are asking me to hang with you? Sweet!'', Beck smiled at Tori's contagious perkiness. ''Sure, I'm glad you want me to hang out with, not that I'm kind of weirdo of something..''

''No, actually you are really funny, kind and really really pretty.'', now Beck got her. Tori couldn't help but blush. ''Same things for you too.'', Tori sighed as she sinked in deeper in her chair. _''I gotta feeling this will be start of something great beetween Beck and me.''_, Tori thought to herself, relaxing into her chair.

* * *

Well, that's pretty good for an oneshot, isn't it? I hope you like this story, and please review!

~Helly.


End file.
